Mind games
by Benedict-Addict Holmes
Summary: A memory from the past haunts Ginny and she doesn't know how she feels about it. Torn between being terrified of the person who made her life hell in her first year and wanting more of him she wonders if she's going crazy... Please read and review!


**Author's note : My first Gin n Tonic fic! Though it's just a one-shot. Please read and review. I honestly don't know if you all would like it or not but I can always hope right? **

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Move on.**

She finds herself waiting for him in the Chamber. It is dark and cold as always. But it has been a long time since she came here last. She's sixteen now, as old as him. The diary lies on the floor in front of her and yet she does nothing. She is getting impatient, tapping her foot on the ground.

Then the diary lights up and she smiles to herself. The pages turn rapidly and there is a blinding light which is replaced almost immediately by the consuming darkness. And then he steps out.

She finds her smile growing wider. He is as handsome as always, hair slightly ruffled as if by the wind, still in his Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin crest on his chest. He has the usual smirk on his face. The one that made her weak at the knees, four years ago. Not anymore. She is his equal now, at least where looks are concerned.

A lean athletic build thanks to her Quidditch practice,long toned legs,long silky straight auburn hair, flawless pale skin free of freckles thanks to her twin brothers and their trick shop, bright brown eyes, neat penciled eyebrows ,full pink lips, high cheekbones and a sharp chin with two dimples appearing on either side when she flashed her brilliant smile that made most of the boys at Hogwarts forget whatever they were doing.

'Ginevra,' he addresses her by her full name, making it sound like an exquisite foreign word in his low baritone.

'I've missed you, Tom' she says, moving towards him and feeling her heart pump wildly in her chest at the sight of the image of perfection in front of her eyes, her first love.

'You've changed, Ginevra. For a moment it was difficult to recognize you. What happened to the freckly midget?' he smirks again which only irritates her more.

'Four years have passed, Tom. Of course I've changed. Of course I'm not the naive, submissive girl anymore. You may still be the same but I'm not' she says boldly, holding up her chin.

He is closer to her now, hardly half a foot away. She trembles slightly, something that he doesn't miss.

'You may have changed for the better Ginevra but it is quite apparent that the way you feel about me hasn't' he whispers, so close now that his breath tickled her skin. She is finding it more and more difficult to think clearly.

'Why don't I just give you what your heart so deeply desires, but is scared to admit, even to you?' his words are soft murmurs now and his face is merely an inch from her own.

Against her better judgement, she reaches out for his face, gently stroking his cheek before standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips to his.

His reaction is more intense than she can imagine, he lets out a shaky breath before responding to her kiss, moving his lips along with hers slowly at first but then faster and more passionately. She lets out a moan when he glides his tongue across her lower lip and nibbles on it for a moment. She tries to part his lips with her tongue and he obliges, intertwining her tongue with his own.

His hands meanwhile have started wandering, first to her waist, then moving down to her hips where he gives her a not-so-gentle squeeze. She gasps but takes the hint and proceeds to wind her long legs around his waist. His hands hitch her up and then duck below her short skirt to run over her bare thighs. This is too much for her and she tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling at his wavy dark hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that make him dizzy with arousal.

He carries her before slamming her into a nearby wall, crushing her body beneath his own so that he can feel their heartbeats mingle. One of his hands has managed to wrap itself around her waist again, while the other still feels its way along her thigh and rear, feeling the goosebumps that have erupted on her heated skin.

Her hands travel down his spine, making his back arch towards her and his throat make a low growling sound. She smiles in triumph against his lips, and finally pulls back, only to kiss hungrily along his jawline. He allows her to do it but his free hand pulls out her blouse from her skirt and creeps in onto the smooth skin of her abdomen, making her moan and crush his lips beneath hers again.

Her fingers move to his throat, hovering before loosening his tie and swiftly undoing the first button of his shirt, which makes him wonder how much practice she has had. Of course, she could have every guy in the school begging at her feet to make out with her, one look at her has told him that. Still, the thought makes him uncomfortable, as if she belongs to him and no one else had a right to be with her.

She kisses the notch between his two collar bones just then, which makes him lose track of his thought process. When he looks down, all of his shirt buttons are undone and her hands are ghosting over the planes of his chest. He smirks once again before ducking his head to her collarbone where he undoes the first button with his teeth, kissing the exposed skin, gnawing at it till he hears her take in a sharp breath and tighten her legs' grip over his waist.

He carries her again before setting her down on one of the stone snakes over which she lies down, the curvatures of the snake accommodating her hip and shoulders. He takes one look at her supine form before proceeding to undo the rest of the buttons in the same manner which leads her to pull him up to her face when he's done with the last one, and claiming his mouth once again.

He pulls away once before trailing kisses down her chest, licking around her navel till she finally moans his name in a voice that makes him want to make her toes crawl. But she's there first, kissing along his jaw, moving down his neck, his collarbone , her nails digging into his back.

He moans her name again and again till she finally lets go. Her back arches towards him as he buries his face in the crook of her neck,sucking , kissing, biting till she screams out his name as his teeth dig into the tender skin. Her legs wind back around his hips and she grabs him with her hands. He understands and flips her over so that she is now the one over him, grinning like a predator._ Not for long Miss Weasley_ is his thought before she twists her fingers in his hair once more, pulling him closer and closer till he is crushed against her, crashing her mouth into his, exploring every corner with her tongue, biting at his lips till she feels him gasp in pleasure, her hands at his waist, unbuckling his belt, the cool skin of his abdomen pressed against her warm skin, fire and ice, guiding his hands to her back till her name burst out of his lips in a breathless gasp, one hand at his waist, the other cradling his face, stroking his neck till her name from his lips is all she can hear...

_Ginevra... Ginevra... Ginny...Ginny ... GINNY!_

She wakes up with a start, drenched in sweat, only to hear the door slamming and someone shouting her name form behind it.

She opens the door to find Lavender, fully dressed, telling her to get ready for the DADA class soon.

She sinks to her bed after shutting the door, too shaken up by the dream.

After a quick shower, she stands in front of the mirror, still thinking about the dream.

She ties up her hair in a high pony tail but her heart stops and she drops the comb when her eyes spot a purplish red bruise at the crook of her neck.

_This cannot be happening. You aren't real. You aren't real. This is just my mind playing tricks with me. A hallucination. It's all in my mind._

A voice replies, a voice she has been trying to forget since the last four years.

_Of course it's happening in your head Ginevra but why on earth should that mean it's not real?_

**A/n : How was it? Worth a read? Please let me know!**


End file.
